Everybody's Fool
by M-Chan16
Summary: A one-shot song fic to 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. A better summery inside.


**A/N**: hey people. This is a one-shot song fic. Basically about Akio and his journey to world's end. Sort of. It's hard to explain. One thing you all must know is that I have not seen the anime; all of this is taken out of the magna. So if you have never read the magna this might seem just a little weird. One more thing, this are just pieces and parts from the magna. So it skips's around.

**Spoilers:** depending how far you are in the magna/anime there are spoilers in this fic! Just a fair warning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Revolutionary Girl, Utena' or 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.

* * *

Akio Ohtori stood in front of his fireplace. He gazed down at his sister and the young pink haired women he had just met. 

"Yes I'm Anthy's brother. Akio Ohtori. I'm a college student here and the acting chairman of the board.

"_You're_ the chairman of the board? And Anthy's brother too? But you seem so young" Utena asked looking confused.

"I'm not the _true_ chair. I act on his behave"

"But why is your last name different than Anthy's...."

"He has a _new_ family," Anthy started carrying in a tea set "My brother's going to marry the Chairman Ohtori's granddaughter soon"

"I've heard all about you, Anthy says you're her best and only friend and that you always protect her from the bigger boys and girls who bully her at school." Akio said, he turned to Anthy "You should make more friends like Utena, okay Anthy? Do it for me"

"I will" she said "Thank you"

"You go home with Utena now"

"Okay" Anthy said smiling. They left Akio's house after he gave them a little gift for Chu-chu. _'He's a kind and graceful. What a wonderful brother'_ Utena thought.

"Lady Utena thank you for not saying anything to my brother," Anthy said, "You know about the rose bride about the duels..."

_**Perfect by nature Icons of self in-dulgence. **_

_**Just what we all need **_

_**More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will be.**_

"HOLD ON I'LL FIND SOMETHING TO BREAK THE DOOR!" Utena yelled at Wakaba as she rushed further into the burning building to find something to break Wakaba's door. She remembered what Anthy had told her before _'what world's end can not have he'll destroy! Your safety the safety to those important to you is hanging on the balance'_ She soon found herself trapped in another room with smoke entering her lungs. A window crashed loudly near her.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" a voice yelled. Utena hazily looked up and saw Akio holding a lead pipe at the broken window. He had bandana over his face. "Hold this up to your mouth, cover your face." He said taking it off. "That was awfully reckless of you, heading into a fire unprepared. But it'll be okay! Hold on tight!" he swooped her up into his arms. "The stairs are already on fire, so the windows the only way to get out"

"NO! Wait, Wakaba's still-." She coughed over the smoke.

"Don't fret about her Utena. You just leave everything to me" he took a step towards the window "Now close your eyes and hold your breath!" he jumped out the window, holding her close.

They landed in a bush right under the window. Utena looked to see Wakaba climbing out with the fire fighters. _'Glad to see she made it out all right'_

"I told you to leave it to me" he said leaning into her. Her heart pounded _'the almost looks like Dios'_

* * *

"You see I will get you, you shall be mine Utena Tenjou!" 

"Akio" a small voice said, "You have to take great care! Don't do anything that puts you in danger. See how you hurt yourself setting that fire?"

"You know it can't be helped after all Anthy, after all it is the will of worlds end"

_**Have you no shame,**_

_**Don't you see me?**_

_**You know you got everybody fooled.**_

_**Look here she comes now,**_

_**Bow down and stair in wonder.**_

_**Oh, how we love you **_

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

_**But know I know she **_

_**Never was and never will be**_

**_You don't know how you betrayed me_**

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

He leaned into her again "That's why I want you to be mine"

"W-wait I-I'm falling, Akio," Utena felt her self falling "WOAH!" Akio quickly swooped down and caught her by her waist.

"Hold still" he whispered "or you'll lose you balance"

"Are you trying to tease me?"

"SHH! Don't move stay still for me." He leaned in closer, they we're almost touching. "Yes like that, stay very very still... my star, me shining, my Venus..." his lips brushed hers as they kissed. Quick at first but she returned it. Anthy stood watching.

* * *

"I'm in love with him. I'M IN LOVE WITH AKIO OHTORI!" 

"Tenjou you can't be serious! You have to believe me... he's-."

"I KNOW! He's worlds end. He told me so! He's bad! Rotten to the core...I can't help it. Slap me Touga!" Utena cried as the rain fell hard on them "please slap me out of it. If such a fool"

_**With out a mask, where will you hid.**_

_**Can't find your self **_

**_Lost in your lie_**

"Don't you like it? I do" Akio said. They we're at dueler's field. All of them. Akio stood in Dios usual attar. "You should take a look at your self." Utena looked at what she was wearing, the rose brides dress.

* * *

"Utena is the key that will allow me to take the power of Dios. She alone can open the door to the castle in which Dios has locked himself. That's the only truth...a dying prince alone in his castle. Dios the power that waits. He sees not. He thinks not. He feels not. But still he lives on his body with an eternal heartbeat, in a life no better than death" Akio said with a smug look.

* * *

She had done it. She ran to Akio and took the sword of Dios. "Utena!" Akio yelled, "Give me the sword. 

"Never"

* * *

"Hand in hand we shall rule the night the prince of dawn and the princess of the evening star" Akio leaned to kiss Utena, but pulled back seconds later, blood rolling down his lip from her bite. 

"Good bye" she said

_**I know the truth now**_

_**And I know who you are **_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_**It never was and never will be **_

_**You don't know who you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Dios was dead. Utena faced Akio in the castle in the sky. Dios and the power to revolutionize the world was transferred into a ring that sat at Akio's hand. And the life of Anthy rested in Akio's hands. He with the sword of Dios, her with a sword of her own

"I'll be the prince" Utena said, "I'll beat you World's End! I'll get the ring back and then I'll save Himemiya. All I need is the power to revolutionize the world"

"Yes all you need" Akio spat "and you will never get it. How could you defeat me? Your just a girl, while I ...I have even conquered Dios of light!"

"Shut up damn you!" Utena yelled, "I mean it! I'm _serious_ for the first time in my life; I _want _to duel"

"No more games" Akio said approaching her "this time for real" he lifted his hand to her chest and a single rose appeared in her pocket "but this time dear Utena, this time you shall die!"

* * *

The fight raged on. Utena was on the ground, trapped by Akio. "This isn't a game!" he said, "When will you understand? You must surrender or else!" 

"No" she muttered, "I swear... I WILL BE HIMEMIYA'S PRINCE!" a light ruptured from the ring that Dios slept in. Dios emerged and looked at Utena, and then disappeared into her. At once Utena sprang up with Akio both slashing the other.

"LADY UTENA!" Anthy cried finally awakening from her slumber. Akio fell to the ground as Utena cried out in pain. She started to fall; Anthy rushed to her side a caught her.

"Anthy come help me," Akio gasped, but she didn't she just started at him.

* * *

"It's over," Utena said "I can finally end as your prince" 

"As my..." Anthy trailed off. Utena left her arms "Lady Utena.... My lady?"

"Is that her? Or is it Dios?" Akio asked pulling him self up. He and Anthy looked in surprise. Utena stood in Dios' uniform not a trace of blood from before. "It's Dios isn't it!"? Akio found himself on the ground.Her sword clashed with his. "I must know are you Dios?"

"No I am Utena. My name means 'calyx' the cup that shields the young flower. I will protect her even if that must mean I must destroy the man I love, for Anthy's sake. A kiss and it's done. You and Dios shall be as you once we're together as one"

"NO LADY UTENA PLEASE! IF YOU DO THAT, YOU'LL CEASE TO EXIST!" Anthy yelled "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?". Utena glanced at her, and smiled. That was her answer before the explosion.

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real**_

_**And you can't save me**_

_**Somehow now you're everybody's fool.**_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** k guys I hope you liked it. It was longer than I wanted to be. Feel free to review, but please no flames. 


End file.
